THE FROZEN HEART
by Haskr715
Summary: Grant Ward made the biggest mistake by letting her walk away , but what happens after that will change their lives forever...
1. Chapter 1

Ok,so sadly I don't own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Or any of the characters! This is my first story. I've had this idea for a while but haven't had time to write it. I'm a huge fan of the show and am Skyeward all the way ;)

* * *

The Frozen Heart

"You are so immature. Why can't you take anything seriously? Everything you say and do is childish. Grow up Skye, and learn to stop talking because if you haven't noticed, you talk a lot." Ward all but yelled at Skye after she had pushed him too far. They had been landed in Phoenix, Arizona for about a day now and she had been nagging him about how she was too tired to train and she wouldn't admit that it was because of her nightmares. She was being really stubborn.

She stood there in the middle of the kitchen with a single tear running down her cheek. "Maybe you all don't need me anymore, maybe you should have a more mature hacker on your team." She yelled as she ran back to her bunk and only grabbed enough clothes for about two days. She stuffed them in her back pack and ran down the spiral stair case to the ramp. Every step she took her heart broke more and more because she was running from the only family she knew.

-agents of shield agents of shield-

What had he done. He lied to her. He just got so mad at her because she wouldn't admit that she wasn't fine, that she still woke up screaming every night because of the nightmares. He told her to grow up, but he loved how childish she was. She always brightened up the room she walked into. He loved the sound of her voice. Why did he tell her to stop talking?

He was so stupid and he had just made the biggest mistake of his life. He ran in search of her, he checked her bunk but she wasn't there so he ran down to the ramp and he saw her walking across the blacktop. She was leaving because of couldn't and wouldn't let her leave. Just when he was about to call her name, a black Sudan sped up and two men jumped out and grabbed her.

"SKYE!" He yelled as he ran as fast as he could down the ramp. She seemed so far away but so close at the same time. She struggled and fought but they were too strong. She tried to remember training but she couldn't fight them.

"GRANT!" She yelled just as they slammed the car doors shut and sped off.

Grant Ward stood there for the first time in his life... Scared. Not for himself but for her. He was trained for that kind of thing, but she wasn't. He had lost too much in life and he wasn't going to lose the most important thing to him.

Skye.

* * *

Ok so that's the first chapter. Tell me what you thought about it please :) Ps. A special thanks to my friend Anna for helping me out with this story :)


	2. Chapter 2

After the car door shut Skye tried so hard to fight and scream but nothing would come out of her mouth. She had no voice. So she fought but she soon felt the prick of a needle in her neck and everything went black.

* * *

The rest of the team had tried everything, but after the Sudan left the airport, it disappeared..vanished. Ward couldn't stop pacing. They were all in the briefing room. Fitz and Simmons were working with the equipment trying to find a lead. May and Coulson were on the opposite side of the room that Ward was, talking about who they thought could have taken her. But truly they had no clue who had done this.

"Ward, stop pacing or I will throw something at you." Fitz said not looking up from the screen. "Stop pacing? How can I when Skye is out there somewhere with people we don't know. She could be hurt, or worse..." He couldn't think of it. The thought of her dying made him go pale and stop pacing.

"Ward, we won't let that happen! We will find her. Just calm down okay?" Coulson said from the other side of the room where he had been talking with May.

"It's been two hours sir, she doesn't have much time." Simmons said sadly. As she let her head fall and a single tear slid down her cheek.

"Wait, her bag! She never goes any where without her laptop. I placed a separate tracker in it." Ward said gaining the little amount of hope he needed to go on. Why hadn't he thought of that before?He was so stupid for forgetting about the tracker he'd placed in Skye's laptop after the Miles incident. He knew she had apologized and all, but he still hated to talk about it because jealousy always got to him.

He jogged over to the table and typed in the information for the tracker.

"It's going to take a while. I'm not as fast as Skye is at this stuff." Fitz said frowning.

* * *

- Skye could feel coldness. For the past thirty minutes they had been beating the living daylight out of her. The room she was in wasn't small, but wasn't big. It had cement walls and was dark, except for the small lightbulb hanging from the ceiling. She tried to tell them the truth, which was she didn't know anything. She was just a hacker! She didn't know anything about these abilities they kept talking about. She was scared. She could feel her body slightly trembling.

What if the team never came? Would she be stuck here for the rest of her life? Did she really have some ability? Maybe that was why the whole village and S.H.I.E.L.D agents died for her. Maybe that's why she was an 0-8-4. She didn't think she was going to make it. She couldn't help but think about the fight she had with Ward. Had he really meant all those hurtful things? But he did come after her and saw them take her. Hopefully they would come because she was terrified. More than terrified if that was even possible.

There was only one man in the room with her at the time. He was about 6'2. He didn't look very strong, but his dark brown eyes, almost black, and the scar that ran down the right side of his face made him look really, really mean. When he walked over to a table and came back with a knife, she didn't think she was going to make it.

"What do you know? Not about the team, but about your abilities and about you?" He asked, walking closer and closer to her while playing with the knife in his hand.

"I told you, I don't know anything. That knife is for your dinner right..?" Skye said as she tried leaning as far back in the chair as she could. Her hands were tied behind her back and her ankles were tied to the chair legs.

"No, I'm going to use it to get you to talk. I need to know how much you know about your abilities!" The man yelled.

"I don't know anything! What do you mean abilities?" She sobbed. She tilted her head down so she was looking at her lap. The man walked the remaining distance to her. He took the knife and cut a five inch slash across her abdomen. Skye screamed. Sure, getting shot twice and being left to die on a cold, hard and dusty basement floor hurt. But this hurt even more. Every bone in her body ached.

Just then another man walked into the room. He was shorter, maybe 5'7 and had dirty blonde hair. He kept to the darker side of the room so she never saw his face. He walked over to the tall mans side.

"The boss wants you to stop. He needs her alive so he can give her the serum to activate her abilities." He said and then walked back out of the room and shut the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Everything was dark, she couldn't see anything but black. Blackness scared her, she knew evil always stirs in the dark black corners, but she couldn't do anything but shake in fear. What if they couldn't find her? She could see the sparkle of the ice on the walls. They had made her into a monster.

* * *

After about forty five minutes the team found her location. She was in an old abandoned farm house thirty minutes out of Phoenix. They had realized it was a one man mission to get her out.

"I'll do it sir." Ward said after the team started to argue about who was going to go in and get her.

"Are you sure you can do this agent Ward..?" Coulson said as he walked a little bit closer to Ward.

"Yes, I need to make it up to her for what I did." He said never letting his eyes leave the ground as he walked out of the breifing room. He went to the armory and got all the things he needed and packed them into a black backpack. He went back upstairs and changed into his combat uniform. Once he was changed, he went back downstairs and gathered as much strength as he could to go into the building not knowing what he would find.

The plane finally landed in a field right next to the farm. Ward ran down the ramp into the field and to the west side of the building. He saw the bus fly away. Two guards came out of the door and Ward shot them down, going in through the door that they had come out of. He entered the building slowly, taking out the two men that were walking down the hall in front of him.

He stealthily walked down the hall and entered the room where the four remaining men were in he middle of a game of poker. He shot the two men with their backs facing him quickly. The other two were quick though, one with dirty blonde hair running at him with a knife. Ward struggled to disarm the man, he had underestimated him. Ward was getting angry. He had to find Skye. He once again dodged the slashing knife and managed to disarm the man, sending the knife to the floor with a clank. He then swiftly punched the guy in the nose, knocking him out and sending him to the floor. The last man was watching the fight in the corner, laughing lowly, clearly amused. He must have been the one in charge of this whole thing. The man was tall, and looked confident.

"Your team sent you in alone, huh? I'm a little offended, but I'll be okay." The man grinned, and Ward was beyond furious.

"Where. Is. Skye." Ward said as calmly as he could.

"Oh, her? I don't think we're ready to give her back yet..but you can come back next mon-" Ward couldn't take it anymore and didn't let that asshole finish his sentence. The man recovered quickly and fists flew in every direction. Ward got punched in the eye which he knew was going to cause a nice black eye. He grabbed the man's shoulders and brought his knee up and kneed him in the gut. Having no air in his lungs the man fell to his knees. Ward took the opportunity and kicked him in the face knocking him out cold.

He looked around and started searching for where Skye was being held. He ran to every door on the ground floor, but she wasn't there. He was going to give up when he decided to walk to the end of a dark hall. At the end was a single stairway down to a door.

He walked slowly down to it with his gun raised. It got colder and colder the closer he got. When he went to open the door, the door handle was as cold as ice. That was weird, he thought. He twisted the door handle and pushed the door open. He took a couple of shoves, it felt like it was frozen shut. He slowly walked into the dark room and saw all the walls were covered in ice. And in the far right corner layed Skye rolled up in a ball unconscious.

He ran over to her, slipping a couple of times. He checked her neck and sighed with relieve when he felt a pulse. He raised his hand to his left ear and presses the button on his ear piece.

"I found her. Tell Simmons to have the medical equipment ready." Ward said into his ear piece. He gently picked her up bridal style. He frowned when he felt how cold she was. He rushed out of the room and up the stairs with her in his arms. He ran out of the building and back to the field where the bus was waiting with the ramp down.

As he was running, he looked down at her face and saw her eyelashes were slightly sparkling with what looked like little ice crystals. He looked up quickly as he got to the bottom of the ramp. He ran as fast as he could with her in his arms up the ramp. FitzSimmons and Coulson were waiting at the lab doors.

"I found her passed out in a room in the basement that was covered in ice passed out in a corner. She is ice cold." Ward said as he gently placed her on the table in the lab. After he laid her down he backed away from there, letting Simmons and Fitz do there work to make her healthy again. He couldn't stand looking at her still form as memory of her getting shot came back to his mind. He left the lab and went straight to the punching bag and started beating the crap out of it. He didn't stop until he heard Simmons voice saying she was stable and would be okay. - He waited for everyone to leave the lab until he sat down in the chair next to her and grabbed her hand in his. It felt so small and fragile.

"I'm so sorry Skye. This is all my fault.." he whispered as a single tear ran down his cheek.

* * *

Skye felt something warm holding her hand. Where was she? Was she safe, had they found her? Oh no, they found her! They found her and she was going to hurt them! She didn't want to hurt them but she couldn't control it she didn't know how to. Skye shot up in the medical bed in the lab with Ward holding her hand while sound asleep in the chair next to her.

"No, get away Ward, leave!" she yelled as she jumped out of the bed and ran to the corner of the lab. Hearing screaming, Ward frantically awoke. Looking around and seeing the bed empty, he looked around the room worried, until he saw her in the corner crying.

"Skye, it's okay. You're safe, no one is going to hurt you." Ward said as he got up and slowly started walking to her.

"I can't control it Grant, you all need to leave me. I don't want to hurt you." she screamed. The ground around her started to turn to ice and the walls slowly after that. The ice started to spread all over the room and everything Skye tried to touch turned to ice. "See Grant, I don't know how to stop it. I don't want to hurt you, please leave." She yelled as she turned away from him. He was so confused as to what was happening.

Everything was turning to ice in the room. No matter what she said he wasn't going to leave her. He loved her too much and he already made the mistake of letting her go once, he wasn't going to let that happen again. He started to walk closer to her.

"Skye, we can fix this together, just let me help you, please." Ward said but she kept shaking her head.

"Stop Grant, just stop your making it worse!" Skye screamed. The ice started to turn different shades of blue, each one darker and darker.

"Skye just let me help." Ward begged as he got closer.

"STOP!" she screamed as she threw her hands towards him sending ice straight to his chest.

It felt like he had been hit with thousands of needles in his chest. He slowly fell to the ground and let darkness consume him.

"NO!" Skye screamed as she ran over to him and fell to her knees next him, cradling his head in her lap. "I'm so sorry! Please don't leave me.. you can't die! Please Ward.. I love you." she sobbed, as one tear fell from her eye onto his cheek.

* * *

Thanks to all the wonderful people who commented! You have no idea how thankful I am :) I hope you guys liked this chapter!


End file.
